Love is
by Gyuna chan
Summary: "aku sedang tidak melucu Cho. Aku rasa hubungan kita memang cukup sampai disini" / "saat kau memilih untuk pisah kamar denganku saat itu pula semuanya baru saja dimulai." / "menangislah. Keluarkanlah bebanmu. Jangan begini."


Cast : # Cho Kyuhyun

# Lee Sungmin

# Choi Siwon

# all member

By : Hwang Gyuna

Summary : **"** _ **aku sedang tidak melucu Cho. Aku rasa hubungan kita memang cukup sampai disini" / "saat kau memilih untuk pisah kamar denganku saat itu pula semuanya baru saja dimulai." / "menangislah. Keluarkanlah bebanmu. Jangan begini."**_

 _ **Nb : Cracks pair. Broken!kyumin! pair wonkyu! Min-eun!**_

 _ **Don't like don't read! Don't bash! I've warned you!**_

1 2 3!

 **Kyuhyun POV**

 _ **(Love is feeling**_

 _ **The moment I first saw you**_

 _ **Love is feeling  
As if time had stopped, I was in love with you and I wanted you  
Love is my pain **_

_**The more I love**_

 _ **Love is my pain)**_

"kau yakin baik-baik saja kyu?" ntah untuk keberapa kalinya eeteuk hyung menyanyakan hal yang sama padaku

"aku baik baik saja hyung. Pergilah, yang lain sudah menunggumu" jawabku dengan tersenyum –yang entah terlihat seperti apa bentuknya aku tak peduli.

"kau yakin? Atau hyung disini saja menemanimu? Biar member lain yang…."

"aku tak apa hyung sungguh. Lagipula nanti aku aka berangkat recording radio star. Ada manajer-nim yang akan menaniku" jawabku memotong ucapannya

"tapi kyu…"

"sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kau berangkat sebelum terlambat. Dan … sampaikan maafku pada dia karena tak bias dating. Sampai jumpa" *blam* aku menutup pintu setelah berhasil menyeret paksa eeteuk hyung keluar dari kamarku

 _ **(The person who makes me breathe, there's only one person who is deeply engraved in my heart  
The person who lives in my eyes, there's only one person who I've hidden in my heart  
You, the one person  
I love you  
My unforgettable love, my happy love  
Love is love is love is love is feeling)**_

Aku menyandar pada pintu. Ku dengar sayup sayup member berbicara entahlah mungkin mereka mengkhawatirkan ku atau mengasihaniku? Aku tak peduli. Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja saat kau tahu bahwa kekasih yang masih kau cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain? Orang yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas di benakmu.

Flashback on

" _kurasa cukup sampai disini kyu" Minnie hyung berujar lirih dihadapanku_

" _apa yang kau bicarakan Min? ini tidak lucu"_

" _aku sedang tidak melucu Cho. Aku rasa hubungan kita memang cukup sampai disini"_

" _tapi.. kenapa? Kurasa kita baik-baik saja. Tapi .. sekarang .. kau.." tidak. Aku bahkan tidak bias merangkai kata dengan baik_

" _kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini kyu. Ini tidak aka nada ujungnya. Kita dan hubungan ini akan selalu berjalan ditempat." Jelasnya dengan suara bergetar_

" _kita tidak mungkin terus melawan arus kyu. Umurku sudah bukan untuk bermain-main lagi da-.." lanjutnya_

" _LALU SELAMA INI KAU FIKIR AKU HANYA BERMAIN-MAIN LEE SUNGMIN?!KAU ANGGAP PERASAANKU MAIN-MAIN? KAU ANGGAP SELAMA 7 TAHUN KEBERSAMAAN KITA INI MAIN-MAIN? Hah… hah…" nafasku tersengal setelah berteriak padanya_

" _Demi Tuhan min. aku tak terima jika kau menganggap perasaanku selama ini hanya main-main di matamu. Aku tak mengira kau sejahat itu, aku kira selama ini kita…."_

" _kyu .. a-" dia mulai membuka mulutnya_

" _aku tahu semuanya."potongku datar_

" _saat kau memilih untuk pisah kamar denganku saat itu pula semuanya baru saja dimulai. Benar min?" aku melihat dia mematung_

" _aku tahu semuanya min. semuanya tanpa pernikahan bahkan bumonim memintaku untuk meresmikan hubungan kita. Aku hanya ingin menunggu sampai kau berpaling kembali padaku. Tapi sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi bukan?" lirihku_

" _kyu…"_

" _aku tahu bumonim ingin kau menikah sebelum keberangkatanmu. Mereka menghubungiku dan mendiskusikan ini tapi masalahnya …orang yang kau harapkan untuk menunggu kepulanganmu bukan aku min. benarkan?kkk" aku terkekeh pelan_

" _hiks… hiks.. mian kyu"_

" _aku kira kau hanya bermain-main dengannya hingga aku tak melakukan apapun. Karena ku kira kau hanya mencintaiku hyung. kau bilang hanya mencintaiku hingga aku hanya mempercayai perkataanmu. Namun kebodohanku membiarkanmu "bermain" menjadi boomerang sendiri untukku" aku tak kuat menahan semuanya lagi. Sungguh ini lebih dari menyakitkan_

" _sekarang aku benar benar tergantikan dengan wanita itu kan? Kau mengganti 7 tahun kebersamaan kita dengan 1 tahun kebersamaan mu dengan gadis itu. Benar?" tanpa sadar wajahku telah basah dengan air mataku sendiri_

 _*brukk* sungmin hyung terduduk tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf di sela tangisnya_

" _sungguh hyung aku tak mengira semuanya akan seperti ini. Apa salahku padamu?" aku terisak pelan persetan dengan imej lelaki emosi menguasaiku sekarang_

" _apa salahku? Apa salahku? APA SALAHKU LEE SEUNGMIN? JAWAB AKU!"_

 _PRANGGG_

 _Aku meninju kaca meja rias di dekatku. Ku lihat pintu kamarku berhasil di dobrak para member menghampiri kami. Sebagian menatapku prihatin. Yah bukan hanya aku yang mengetahui "permainan" sungmin hyung. Heechul hyung menghampiri sungmin hung yang masih terisak dan mendudukan dia diatas tempoat tidurku. Aku masih terkaku di depan cermin dengan darah bercucuran dari sela jariku. Sementara para member masih mematung mengelilingi kamarku._

" _Kyu tanganmu…" kudengar leeteuk hyung memanggil lirih_

 _*srek*_

 _Tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya aku membuka laci meja rias yang tepat ada di hadapanku. Mengambil benda berharga yang sudah lama berada disana._

 _ **(My precious person, the person who taught me love, it's you  
The person who is nailed inside my head, the person who lives in my memories, it's you  
You, the one person  
I love you  
My unforgettable love, my happy love  
Love is love is love is love is feeling  
Love is feeling)**_

" _pergilah. Semuanya berakhir sekarang seperti yang kau harapkan. Aku membelinya ketika bumonim menghubungiku. Kurasa ini "saat yang tepat"untuk memberikannya padamu hyung. Jangan meminta maaf. Jangan pernah kembali. Annyeong" aku sedikit melemparkan kotak beludru –yang berisi cincin itu ke tempat tidurku tepat kearah sungmin hyung_

Flashback off

Still Kyuhyun POV

Aku kembali menenggak alcohol yang berada dalam genggamanku. Ntah botol yang keberapa aku tak peduli. Setelah menyelesaikan syuting aku memutuskan mengurung diri di kamar. Mereka harus bersyukur aku tak memecahkan seluruh kamera karena syuting dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Hari ini hari dimana sungmin hyung menikah. Hari dimana dia benar-benar terlepas dariku. Aku benar benar tak bisa menggapainya lagi. Dia telah resmi menjadi hak orang lain. Memikirkannya membuatku sakit. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menenggak minumanku seperti orang kesetanan dan..

*PRANG*

Melemparkan botol itu ke tembok tepat di depanku

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH" aku berteriak mengeluarkan semuanya dan jatuh bersimpuh

Ku dengar langkah kaki terburu buru mendatangi kamarku. Mungkin member baru pulang dan mendengar pecahan kaca serta teriakan ku.

*brak brak* menggedor pintu kamar ku dengan brutal

"KYUUUU! KYUNNIEEE biarkan kami masuk"

"TIDAK! BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI HYUNG" teriakku

"kyuuuu hyung mohon hiks" kudengar isakan leeteuk hyung

*brugh prang*

Aku melempar botol wine kearah pintu hingga pecah.

"PERGI! BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI"

*prang prang*

Menyapu habis meja nakas dengan tanganku. Entahlah, potongan adegan demi adegan sungmin hyung bersama wanitanya terus berputaran hingga menyulut emosiku. Terduduk dengan menyandar pada kaki ranjang.

"BRENGSEK KAU LEE SUNGMIN" menjambak rambutku frustasi menendang dengan keras meja rias, apapun yang dapat dijangkau oleh tubuhku

*tes*

Air mata mulai membasahi wajahku. Biarlah, aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan semuanya. Bahakan setelah _hari itu_ aku tak pernah menangis lagi dan bersikap tak terjadi apa-apa. Menghiraukan seluruh tatapan prihatin para member. Bahkan liburan bersama changmin tak dapat mengobati hatiku.

*BRAKK* seseorang mendobrak paksa pintu kamarku

"kalian keluarlah. Biar aku yang disini" siwon hyung memasuki kamarku. Aku tak tahu mengapa dia berada disini.

Ku lihat sekilas mereka semua seperti habis menangis. Mungkin mengasihaniku

"Kyu.." setelah menutup pintu, woonie hyung mendekatiku dan bersimpuh di hadapanku

*grep* ku peluk erat tubuhnya

"hyung…hiks" tidak ada yang keluar dari tenggorokanku selain isakan

"gwencahana. Hyung disini. Menangislah. Keluarkanlah bebanmu. Jangan begini. Hyung sakit melihatnya"

"appo hyung…hiks appo" ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku seperti aku benar-benar merasakan cengkraman yang membuatku sakit itu

"arra..mian. mianhae hyung tak bisa mengurangi sakitnya. Hyung harus bagaimana eoh agar kyunnie tidak sakit lagi? Apapun hyung akan lakukan agar kyunnie tidak sakit lagi" ia masih menguatkanku dengan pelukannya

"ARRRRGHHHHHH" aku kembali berteriak sambil menendang kembali meja rias yang masih dalam jangkauan kaki ku

"kyuuuu kumohon jangan seperti ini. pukul aku untuk rasa sakitnya, jangan melukai dirimu sendiri. Hyung tak bisa melihatnya kyu. Hyung mohon" siwon hyung mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, kudengar suaranya mulai bergetar

"aku harus bagaimana hyung? Hiks AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? APA SALAHKU? MENGAPA IA MELAKUKANNYA PADAKU? MENGAPA?!"

*brugh*

Aku memukul punggung siwon hyung yang masih memelukku. Ia tak bereaksi apapun. Masih membelai punggung dan rambutku. Ku gigit lengannya menahan perihnya hatiku ketika bayang bayang itu tak mau pergi dari kepalaku. Kurasakan pelukanku semakin melemah dan kepalaku berkunang sebelum kesadaranku benar benar hilang…

"hyungie… bawa kyunnie pergi" setelahnya aku tak ingat apa apa

*Bruk*

Kyuhyun POV end

 **TBC or END?**

Ff ini terinpirasi setelah liat video ekhem-sungmin-ekhem-nikah-ekhem. Abis itu terputarlah **Love is** OST The heirs beserta artinya yang bikin ….. JLEB #lebayy. Setelah hamper 1 tahun saya baru bisa berlapang dada halahhhh

MAAFIN SAYA YANG BIKIN SUNGMIN TERLIHAT JAHATTTTTTTT HIKS T_T ini hanya kebutuhan cerita okayyy. Dan sepertinya sudah mulai terbaca chap selanjutnya akan seperti apa hehe

Segitu dulu yaaaa, lanjutan udah siap publish! Cuma mau liat ada yang sudi baca fict ngawur ini apa engga T_T . oh ya, pertama kali berani publish tulisan. Masih butuh banyak masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Last I say, Reader-nim! REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO~~~~


End file.
